Gyropedia:About
About • • Gyropedia 101 • Help Desk • Home • Gyropedia is an in-house encyclopedia project operated by volunteering users from throughout what has accumulated to be the "Pony Imageboard" atmosphere, and is open for everyone to edit. The name itself, Gyropedia, is a portmanteau of the words "Gyro" (an in-joke from an existing meme, short for the commercial "indestructible" Gyrobowl) and encyclopedia. Gyropedia's articles provide newcomers' introduction to the imageboard culture, primarily the three sister sites, Ponychan, Efchan, and MLPchan, and any existing users with interesting info they have not discovered for themselves yet. Gyropedia is written collaboratively by users who are familiar with these sites. Unfortunately, due to recent changes in COPPA, anonymous contributions have been disabled against our will, despite the fact that the imageboards themselves come with the option to post anonymously. Until these recent changes are reverted, users are required to post under an identity to have their changes saved. While most Mediawiki/Wikia-based projects operate under established rules, this site comes with few limitations from such rule-sets. For any newcomers, the only limitations we ask of you are to refrain from creating self-articles outside of your talk page (unless said person is a mod of one of the regarded imageboards) and when it comes to vandalism, you're allowed to have your fun here, but don't let your immaturity flail too hard, (e.g. clearing articles, harassing users, etc.) We don't expect these to be formal requirements to follow, but at the very least, follow the spirit of their letter. At its founding in the Summer of 2011, Gyropedia has instantly garnered attention from some of the most dedicated contributors (mainly on Ponychan at the time,) and has grown to be one of the more popular wikis to surround such a culture. People of at least 13+ of age as required by COPPA, can add or edit article prose, screencaps, avatars, show-related info or any of the above. A quality contribution on this site is defined by the merits of the edit, not by the post history or the influences the contributor has done in the past. When one makes an edit here, it is very likely that it will be subject to revert however. Our restrictions here are not constrained to such being akin to "no fun allowed", yet not lax to the point where everything is a free-reign. So if you have something to add, do not be afraid to contribute! By all means, that's what this wiki is here for! About Gyropedia Gyropedia History Thread.]] Gyropedia had begun as an idea suggested by Starshine Sprint, an original member of the early /b/ pony threads prior to the February bannings, plus a regular that was familiar to Ponychan at the time and wanted to create a worthwhile project regarding the greatly diverged community as /b/ and Ponychan went about their separate ways. The thread suggesting the idea was posted on /collab/, and a number of people favored the idea and pursued it. In that thread, a user by the former handle Rainbow Cash opened a Wikia project he named "Gyropedia: The Ponychan Wiki" and a number of contributors caught on with it. As tensions grew internally with Ponychan's community and a good chunk of /b/'s former members, more sites were created as refuge, more members moved to sites thy believed were more fitting for their environment, primarily where Efchan and MLPchan exist today. In the summer of 2013, the domain's title was eventually changed to cover for the topics of the newly formed groups, thus renaming it "Gyropedia, the Pony Imageboard Wiki". Navigation Gyropedia, in its past, has admittedly been given a terrible reputation for its awkward navigation, that is, if even such navigation existed at all. Now, we try our best to place articles in their proper categories, and have rewritten the front page so that as many relevant portals are there as possible. Pages are cross-linked in a more hierarchical manner than its past, and are more cross-referenced with relevant pages. While many wikis use in-line citations, Gyropedia does not, by any means require these in-depth types of references. More will be added to this page as soon as I get the chance. Category:Gyropedia Category:Ponychan